Dead Island
by CairoCopper007
Summary: OCs go on vacation when a ravenous virus begins to infect the tourists. Its up to 4 immune survivors to get off the island. Based on the dead island game. Part 1 in the undead saga
1. Good morning

Cairo

Something was wrong. Something was always wrong. It didn't matter where I went, the world just seemed to collapse once I get there. And I would be the one to clean it up. Apparently, vacation was no excuse.

I sat up in his bed and stretched out to get rid of the stiff aches in my bones. I really hadn't gotten in to the whole "vacation" idea. Me and his friends apparently had different ideas about what a vacation was. My idea of a vacation would just simply being at home with my family, not on some tropical island with weird and obnoxious celebrities. But my friends and family insisted that I take time away from My job. I couldn't say no to my kids. Still, I was lucky he had gotten to sleep last night. Heck, any night. With all of the parties at the beaches and clubs Playing insanely loud music, it was enough to drive anyone insane. I paused. As soon as I thought about the noise, I froze. Now I knew something wasn't right.

I listened carefully. And a frightening sound came to his ears. Silence. No celebrities arguing, no families telling their kids to be quiet while they were bounding down the halls. No beach parties or clubs. Nothing. It was like the world was on mute.

I got up. I made haste to get on my jeans and grab my satchel. It doesn't matter where I'll go, there are some things that I can't leave at home without. I reached into my satchel and fished out the two strands of leather and wrapped them around my arms and knuckles. Suddenly, it felt like I was home. I smiled and turned off the lights to my hotel room before heading out.

The hallway was barren. Some of the hall lights weren't even on, confirming that something wasn't quite right. Karts still full of luggage were scattered all over the hall, still full suit cases and duffel bags. But there were no people, no one was in sight. I walked down the hallway. I sopped when I saw a pile of luggage blocked my way. The room to the left of it had its door wide open. It was dark and vacant. The lights were off. I needed to figure out what was going on, so cautiously, I crept inside the room.

"Hello?" I said. The room gave me no response. "Anyone here?" Where was everyone? I fished through my satchel and brought up my flashlight. I turned it on and inspected the room. The beds were still there, nicely made, and more luggage was in the room, if the luggage was still here, then where are the people? I found a door to the adjacent room. I pulled on the handle. Locked.

"If anyone's over there, I'm coming in. I'm a friend" I said, trying to alert people if they were there. I grabbed the handle, set my feet back, and rammed the door with my shoulder. I quickly looked around expecting to find other people. But once again, the room was dark and empty. No signs that anyone was here aside from the luggage scattered everywhere. I went out of the room and continued down the hallway. I felt a pleasant tropical breeze flow through my hair and fur. I followed the wind and sure enough found a balcony. I turned off my flash light and walked out side. The warm heat felt relaxing as it always did around here. While wearing jeans in this heat sounds like torture, I've done it a lot and have gotten used to it. And besides, I was wearing an undershirt.

I looked out towards the landscape before me. The view was amazing. I saw the clear blue water and lush green rolling hills and mountains. And on the beaches, I saw the vacation bungalows were some of the other tourists stayed. I thought, _Maybe they're all down there. No way, not all of them. Still I should check it out-._

My thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched scream. A man in swimming trunks suddenly fell from above followed by a woman. I leaped back from the railing.

Something was definitely wrong. I needed to figure out what that was. I needed to get down there.

I looked around and saw an elevator. Or rather an elevator shaft. The elevator was right under it. It wasn't much, but I took it. I pried open a roof hatch and squeezed my self inside. As soon as I hit the floor the elevator shifted. I froze. Then something snapped and the elevator plummeted down. I fell over and grabbed a rail. The shriek of grinding metal pounded my ears and the fall was lifting me off the floor of the elevator. I passed floor after floor as the speed of the falling elevator picked up. The open elevator door showed lobby after lobby with sun light pouring in through the windows making a strobe light effect. Then BAM! It stopped. It hit something. It knocked the wind out of me. I looked up at the open door. People were on this floor. But something seemed odd about them. I was about to get to my feet and the people ran right at me, but the elevator fell again to one more floor. This door was closed.

I laid on the floor of the elevator face first for a second. I let my self regain my bearings and catch my breath. I finally got to my feet after a while. My legs felt queasy at first, but it quickly went away.

"Hey," a voice with a heavy Australian accent said over the intercom said. I jumped a little. "I can see you through the camera."

I looked at the camera. I relaxed a little and gave it a slight wave.

"You feeling alright mate? No shakes? Fever? Chills?" the voice asked. I shook my head. "Good. I'll introduce myself later. Right now we gotta get you the hell out of there. Do exactly as I say, okay? You're gonna have to trust me."

I nodded. This guy sounded honest, but just in case, I'd better be cautious.

"First, you need to get hold of a weapon." he said. "Search in the maintenance storage room by the end of the corridor. I would move if I were you, now."

The elevator door opened, the elevator was a little off, so I ducked and climbed out of there. As I walked down the corridor, I noticed something at the end of the hall way. Dead corpses. They were people in swimming gear. But their flesh was rotting and body parts were hanging out like ribs and bones. Blood was smeared on the floor near them. What the heck happened to them? There was a hall to the left and right of me. I didn't know which way to go.

Then I looked down one hall and saw people sprinting towards me in a stiff and primal fashion. I stood there confused.

"It's the infected!" The voice shouted. "Run! Run for the storage room behind you!"

The what? I didn't know what he was talking about, but at the same time, those people didn't look very friendly. So I took off down the hallway. The infected right on my heels. One tripped over luggage. But these things were fast and they were gaining on me.

"Just a bit further." the voice shouted. I saw the door, I was almost there. I got to the door and slammed it shut. Whew! I was safe, for now I looked down. I found a surprise at my feet. There was a girl, no older than 14 at my feet. She was in a tankini and was unconscious. I leaned down. There was blood on the floor by her head. I brushed her brown hair off her neck. A bit of torn flesh was under her ear. It looked like a bite, and not a love bite. I looked at her. Her skin still had color and wasn't rotting. I lifted one of her eye lids. Her eyes were pale blue. She most likely wasn't one of those, what was it? _Infected._

Well, she needed my help. She reminded me of my daughter. I needed to get out of the closet. I reached into my satchel and pulled out a pair of my brass knuckles. I slipped them on my hands and threw the girl over my shoulder. Something was wrong and as always I was going to fix it. I kicked the door open.

Cora

My eyes fluttered open a crack and shut. I would be conscious for a few seconds and then I'd fall back asleep. This had been going on for hours. I had seen a big lion man, scenes of a battle, the beaches covered with bodies. Images that didn't make sense.

Finally, I found myself on a bed suddenly. Barely conscious, I heard people panicking and talking. Suddenly I sat up and opened her eyes. A man was standing over me with a baseball bat. A man beside him saw me move and shouted. "Stop! Wait!" The man with the bat wore round glasses and a red Hawaiian shirt. He raised the bat, ready to take my head off, "Hey? Can you hear me? Do you understand what I'm saying?" The panic in his voice left me confused and speechless. "Nod your head. Nod your bloody head!" He raised the bat over his head. " I ain't asking you again!" Suddenly, reality came back and I quickly nodded. The man with the bat sighed in relief. " Oh thank God." I uneasily got to my feet. " I'm a doctor, not a bloody executioner."

At first it was difficult to stand up. My legs wobbled and ached, but I was able to find my bearings. A guy helped me walk around a little, "Jeez kid," he said to me. "Do you have any idea how close we came to bashing your head in?" I shook him off and walked around. I was in like a shed. Adults crowded the room. Most were still wearing their swimsuits. People were crazy with fear. The were sitting down and just talking to them selves some cried to them selves.

"I never should've to listen to Sinamoi." one man said "I should've left with James and the others."

We're dead. We're all dead." Another cried.

One man was on a radio crying "SOS! I repeat, SOS!"

"What's happening?" I asked to one woman.

"Those things came for us!" She cried "And that Cairo person went out to kill them alone!"

"Why wont anyone help him!" A woman was arguing with a man by the door. "We can't just let him die out there." She suddenly looked at me. "He saved your life. You owe him our life!"

I have no clue where I mustered up the courage to do this, but I went to the door to open it up.

A man in a cap stood by the door and looked at me. "You're going out there? Are you nuts?"

The woman from earlier came up to us and said. "If you're not gonna help, get the hell out of the way then."

The man in the cap looked at me again' "Do you at least have a weapon?"

"Well, no." I said.

"You need to find a weapon." he said.

I looked around the room. I saw a boat paddle right by the door. I picked it up and showed it to him before I could change my mind.

"Alright," The man said. "But this is freaking crazy!"

We grabbed a handle. Everyone nervously backed away from the door. I was really starting to get nervous. "On three," He said. I nodded. "One… Two… Screw it! Three!"

And with that, we opened both doors and I bolted outside. I heard a few people scream behind me. When I bolted out there, I saw the lion figure from the hotel punching multiple people. But something was wrong with those people had rotting skin and white primal eyes. They looked like the woman who knocked me out in that storage closet.

The doors slammed behind me. As I turned around, a roar thundered in my ears, and an infected to my left socked me in the face and I was sent reeling off of the platform and landed hard on the hot sand. I saw a few infected coming right for me. I quickly got to my feet and readied the paddle. I saw a few human carcasses stripped of all skin and some meat. I tried not to puke over that and focus on the infected coming at me.

"Smash their heads!" The lion man said as he decapitated one with his fists. "It's the only way to stop them!" The lion man knew what he was doing. He fought with fluid and well executed movement.

I raised the paddle and swung it, hitting one in the face. It fell backward and the lion man crushed its face with his heel. Another one sprinted towards me from the side, but I smashed its head with my paddle. It fell onto the ground where I smashed its skull with my paddle again. The lion man finished two more when he grabbed one by the face and slammed it into the ground with another infected under it. I swung my paddle crazily as I bashed another one in the face. It roared and fell to the ground. I stopped hearing roars for a second and looked around. I saw a lot of bodies piled up on the beach and blood all over the sand. The lion man wandered around the beach for a second. I looked at him for a second.

An infected got up behind me, the lion man threw a grappling hook that imbedded it self in its head. "That's the last one. Okay then." He said. He walked up to me and said. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"Well," I said. "You saved my life, now I saved yours." Pretty satisfied with my answer, hiding the fact that I was terrified.

"I could've killed them all alone, but thanks for the help." He said. He tilted his head a little bit. "You're immune."

"What?" I asked. Immune? To what?

He pointed to a dead infected. "You were bitten. That means you become one of them, but not in your case."

I rubbed my neck where that thing had bit me.

"Names Cairo by the way, what's yours?" He held out his enormous paw like hand.

I shook it, but my hand was so small compared to his that I was scared he'd break it. "Cora," I said.

He looked at me again. "Well, lets head back inside, see if we can answer any of your questions, and then see what we can do to help out. Like it or not, we are probably the only ones who can do anything." He headed back to the life guard out post, "Oh, and see if you can get all that blood off of you."

I looked down at my swimsuit. I was covered in blood. I thought I was going to throw up, but I didn't. I guess that comes with immunity. I followed Cairo into the house. If only Curtis was here. He'd be having a blast. "Good morning, world."


	2. Long road ahead

Cairo

Once we had made it back inside the life guard shed and informed everyone that the infected had been dealt with, everyone seemed to calm down a bit.

"Where are we?" Cora asked.

"We're in a life guard station. I said, wiping the blood off my brass knuckles.

"I was in the hotel though," she said putting her paddle by the door.

"You're lucky I found you in that closet." I said "The city was crawling with those things. Had to flee to the beaches. Found others here, but some followed me. So Jack," I pointed to a man in a red Hawaiian shirt and big round glasses. "Took care of you while I went out to kill them."

"What's happened to them?" Cora shuddered. "They don't even seem human anymore."

"I don't know." I scratched my chin whiskers. I noticed Cora was rubbing her neck. "Don't worry, you wont become one of them."

"How are you sure?" she said nervously.

"You would've become one already." I cracked my neck. "But your flesh isn't rotting, your eyes aren't white, and you're not trying to eat me."

"What if I was?" she asked.

"I'd make sure you'd be dead." That didn't seem to comfort her. I cracked my knuckles. "But the point is, you're not and now that we know you cant be turned , you can help me."

"Help you what? And how?" she asked incredulously.

Just then, the head lifeguard, Sinamoi, who was by the radio picked something up on the radio. "Are you there?" The voice from the hotel said through the static. "Hello? Can you hear me? Hello!"

I got up and walked to the radio, so did Cora. Sinamoi pounced on the radio. "We were just attacked." He said. He took a breath before continuing. "Your friends from the hotel are here, and the girl is awake. You were right about her being immune to this thing. If it wasn't for them we wouldn't have made it. Maybe now we can hold out until help arrives."

"There is no help!" The voice shouted. This thing cant be stopped. I saw how it took my wife. You need to get out of there and I can help you. I can arrange for transportation. By air! By sea! But first you need to get here. To me!"

That got our attention. A way off, that's what we needed, so we could regroup and find a way to help everybody out of here. But how were these scared and injured people going to get out of here?

Sinamoi shook his head. "I have many sick and injured here, mate. They're crazy with fear. Tell me where you are." No response. "Where are you?" The voice stayed silent. "You there, mate? Hello! HELLO?" Sinamoi let go of the radio, frustrated. "Dangnabit." he sighed. "It was a touch and go with you for awhile."

Cora's shoulders slumped. We had no clue where he was. What could we do? Not nothing. Doing nothing wouldn't change anything, it might even make things worse, the longer we stay here, the more vulnerable we are.

Sinamoi stood up. He looked at Cora and said. "Names John Sinamoi. I'm the head lifeguard here." He looked back at me. "The voice on the radio told me you were in trouble and you were on your way here from the hotel. Said she was resistant to what ever this is." He looked back at Cora. "I didn't believe it, but then I saw the bite marks. You got no symptoms, but those aren't love bits, are they?" Cora blushed. Sinamoi turned back to me. "I don't know who either you are or how you know that guy on the radio, but he's are only connection with the outside world and we keep losing the bloody signal." He took a darker tone. "We got a monsoon coming… So here's the thing. We need to move everybody to the main lifeguard station. There's an ambulance there and more equipment and a stronger radio with an antenna. I hate to ask, but we cant do this without you. Will you help me?"

"I will help. Don't worry." I said reassuringly.

"Good." He said, obviously happy. "First off we need an access card to get past the security gate. Mine's in my room. With all the commotion, I forgot to take it with me. Its in bungalow 11. By the pools. Take a weapon and watch yourself."

I threw my satchel over my shoulder and slipped on my brass knuckles.

"You're not going alone." Cora picked up the paddle she had fought with earlier.

"This isn't going to be like pummeling a few zombies. This is like going behind enemy lines into unknown territory. Who knows what could be out there," I said.

"I thought you wanted my help." she said.

"I wasn't denying your help, I am just warning you." I stretched out. "Are you ready to go?"

"Give me a second," she said. She turned around and walked into the other room.

"Make it quick," I called. "The sooner we get going, the sooner we can get out of here." I prayed that we could make it there before the monsoon. If we make it there at all. But mainly I prayed for Cora. Who knows what was going on in her head.

Cora

I walked back into the bathroom. I thought I try and wash some of the blood off of me. I turned the faucet on the sink, but no water same out. So much for that. I needed to catch my breath. There were two cans of energy drinks on a shelf. I picked one up and drank it.

When I was done, I noticed a man sitting in a chair. He was shaking his head and mumbling. He obviously wasn't happy. "Why the hell did I stay here with Sinamoi? I should've listened to Maggie and left with James and the others. They probably found a way off the island by now."

As I walked down the hall, he called. "Hey, you there." I turned around. "Yes you," I walked over to him. "James and a few other people left Sinamoi, I should've joined him. Maybe there's still time to find them. If you're out there and you see Maggie and the others, could you let me know where they are?"

"Um… yeah, sure." I said kind of weirdly.

"Thanks!" he said. "I'll be here. 'Cause, I mean, you know, where the hell else am I gonna go?"

I got back to Cairo. "I'm ready."

"Just remember, kid, You may be immune, but that doesn't mean you can't die."

And on that note, we opened the doors and went out into the dead island.

We walked onto the porch, to my left I saw a metal paddle, it was covered in rust, so I didn't take it with me. We walked onto the beach, which was still covered in the dead bodies of the infected we'd just killed. One had a broomstick sticking out of its chest, the corpse had no skin, it was just flesh and bone, so I knew we didn't kill it. The smell was putrid though. In burned my nostrils and made me want to puke, again.

"It'd be best to look around," Cairo said. "You could use a better weapon than a paddle and we need to salvage what ever we can." I totally agreed with him. The paddle looked like it would fall apart soon.

The beach paths led in two different directions, one to our right and the other to our left. "Which way?" I asked.

"Right," Cairo said. And we continued down the beach trail. We passed a table and chairs with two energy drinks. Cairo picked them up and put them in his satchel. We passed the stairway that led to the bungalows. We were going to see if we could salvage anything to help us. I noticed two direction signs by the stairs. One said,

OCEAN VIEW

BUNGALOWS

BAR

POOLS

HOTEL

That sign pointed up the stairs the other sign pointed toward the beach, where we were headed. It read.

LIFE GUARD

SURFBOARD

RENTAL

CLIFFSIDE BEACH

We passed a few shaded tables with more energy drinks that Cairo put in his satchel. We continued passed a cabin with a few upright surfboards nearby. We walked around it, a metal pipe clung to the wall. I picked it up, it was a little heavier than I thought. I didn't know how I'd carry a paddle and a heavy pipe at the same time.

Cairo noticed me struggling a little bit. He threw a light blue backpack at my feet. "It might make things a little easier." He said. I looked at it, I wondered who it really belonged to. They were probably eating flesh right now. I swallowed and put the pipe inside the backpack and slung the backpack around my shoulders. We down the hill the shack was on.

Cairo froze.

"What?" I asked.

"Shhh…" He whispered. He motioned for me to follow him. He crept up to a few outhouses. I could barely hear him, it was like the sand beneath his feet was mute. I carefully followed up behind him. We peeked around the corner. An infected in white swimming trunks was pounding on an outhouse door. Cairo motioned for me to 'stay here.'

He crept right up behind it. Cairo rammed his fist straight into its skull. It flew a few feet, dead for real this time.

I came out from behind the doors. "I guess he really wanted to go to the bathroom, huh."

Cairo turned around at the stall the infected was pounding on. "Why did it want in?" He asked to himself aloud. He went to the stall door. Waited a second, the lifted his leg and kicked the door, which flew off the hinges. I heard a few bones crunch and a scream. I looked inside. Behind the smashed door was a pair of arms and legs.

"Check the other ones." Cairo said. I almost jumped when I opened the other doors, expecting something to come out and pounce on me. If I was jumpy already, it was going to be a long road ahead for us.


End file.
